I Can Help
by Teistoi
Summary: Jou and Kaiba lead completely different lives: one's life is ruled by routine, the other's anything but. What happens, however, when one life starts to fail, and the other could be the only way out? Yaoi JouxSeto, mentions YYxY, BakuraxRyou, MalikxMari
1. Fridays

Well, I'd just like to say this is the first time I've ever posted a fic, so I'm a little new at all of this. I don't have much experience with writing, so bear with me if I get a little tedious at times. I do love feedback, so please review. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Flames will be used to entertained by pyro friends. I'm trying to have the story take place in Japan. I am currently studying Japanese language, so I'm trying to incorporate it into the story. I will not have the main characters speak Japanese to each other, but I will have them occasionally speak to other characters in Japanese. I don't provide direct translations, but I do give a summary of what the conversations entail at the end in case you can't tell from the context what is going on.

Okay, just a heads up. This story involves yaoi, so, if that's not you're thing, then by all means feel free to leave. If you do like yaoi, please enjoy.

One last thing: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I know if I said that the series would have gone in much different direction had any of us owned Yu-Gi-Oh that I would not be alone. But, until the day comes that one of us gets to make decisions for the show, I am more than happy to read, and now write, these fics.

Chapter 1: Fridays

As the three consecutive chimes rang throughout the school to officially end another week of school, I, Jounouchi Katsuya, slowly gather my books into my bag and trudge down the hallway with my hands in my pockets. For most, Fridays are the best day of the week. They mean two full days of practically unsupervised entertainment among close friends doing whatever comes to mind. For me, however, Fridays mean Mazaki Anzu's home for two, long, grueling days. I am really very thankful for a place to stay, but the whole situation just seems so surreal. My father, two months ago, was arrested for assault and battery and was admitted to a rehabilitation center after the blood test came back to show what, exactly, Dad was doing. I'm glad that he's finally getting help, but I'm worried if he'll actually be successful. In any case, when the government found out I'd be home alone, they told me I'd either have to go into a foster home or find someone else to live with until my father was released from rehab or until I turned 20. Considering my father, I'm thinking I'll be waiting until I'm 20. Whether or not that means I'll remain in the Mazaki house is still debatable though. I mean, Anzu's great and all, but living with her can be a little taxing.

"Katsuya! Wait up!"

Speak of the devil. "Hey Anzu. How was class?"

"Terrible! I mean, how is it possible that all of you guys get to be in the same class, but I'm stuck in a class with no one I know at the other end of the school? I mean, not seeing any of you all day is hard enough, but no one in my class seems to want to be friends with me! You know how important friendship is!"

"Yes Anzu, friendship is very important. We can't believe that you're not in our class either." That was actually the truth. Bakura snuck into the school after it was closed one night and actually managed to reassign all of us to one class and keep Anzu elsewhere. I know, I know, we can believe Bakura would do that, what we couldn't believe was that the school actually either didn't notice or care. Either way, though, school was the only escape I got from Anzu these days. So yes, in other words, I, Jounouchi Katsuya, enjoy school. Don't think for a moment that means I pay attention in class; I still don't feel much of a desire to learn, but, if it keeps me away from Anzu for a few hours a day, I welcome it. I feel bad for saying all of this, especially since the entire Mazaki family has been so hospitable; I mean they practically adopted me. Still, I don't know what I'll do if I have to spend one more weekend with Anzu.

"Katsuya, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. It's been a really long day, and I'm just not feeling myself. Anyway, what were you saying?"

Smiling, Anzu replied "Oh, it doesn't matter." Suddenly looking a little concerned, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Typical Anzu, always reading too much into every little statement. "Nothing, really." I replied. "I'm just really tired, that's all."

"Oh, that's too bad. We were going camping by the beach this weekend. Remember?"

All of a sudden, I really felt me head start pounding. That's right. I had completely forgotten about the "Mazaki Annual Camping Trip." Now, I know I didn't feel good. "I'm sorry, Anzu. It's probably nothing. I'm sure it's just a cold or something. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Uh-uh. You're staying home. I'll talk to my parents. I'm sure they'll understand. I mean, I can't have you getting sick or anything."

Suddenly seeing a light at the end of the tunnel, I innocently said, "No, really, I'm fine. It's really probably just a cold or something. It's nothing to get worked up about."

"Absolutely not, I insist that you stay home this weekend. I don't want to be stubborned, but when it comes to the health and safety of my friends, well I just don't take any chances."

Mentally cheering, I said answered, "I concede Anzu. If you think it'd be better for me to stay home, I'll stay home. Okay?"

"Much better," she replied. "I'm glad I didn't have to get tough."

Right...Anzu get tough. Not that it matters now though. I get to have an Anzu free weekend!

Later that night

"Hey Yugi, what are you up to tonight?"

"Oh, hi Katsuya! I'm not doing much, Yami and I are just headed out for Karaoke with Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik. Did you want to come?"

"Sure. And I've got better news for you, Anzu and her family are gone for the entire weekend! They're on some camping trip and left me home because I wasn't 'feeling myself.' Honestly, though, once their car had disappeared down the street, I felt 100 Jounouchi Katsuya again."

"That's a terrible thing to do to Anzu! But, I guess I'm glad that you'll be able to come out again. It has been a while since any of us got to hang out outside of school."

"Yeah, it has. I'd almost completely forgotten what's it's like to be the 7th wheel. You know, one of these days I've gotta find myself a man." Yes, as you can tell, I'm gay. No, I don't have feelings for any of my friends, and yes, that is why my father consented to my staying with Anzu and her family.

"Come on Katsuya; you're a great guy. I'm sure you'll find someone great. You may not have a Yami like Ryou, Malik and I do, but I'm sure there's someone out there who has some kind of spiritual connection with you and will make you just as happy as our yamis make us."

"Come on Yugi, are you trying to tell me that there's a Yami Katsuya out there somewhere? Now that is something I'd love to see."

_Meanwhile, in a skyscraper on the other side of town..._

"Kaiba-sama," his secretary said, "Mou, shichi-ji desu."

"Hai, wakattan da yo."

"Shikashi, anata no otouto-san ni yakusoku shimashita..."

"Mou wakattan datte."

"Hai. Wakarimashita. Doumo sumimasen."

"Great," Kaiba thought to himself. "Now, I have to not only rush back home to play video games with Mokuba, but I have to spend part of this weekend looking for a new secretary now that I have to fire this one. Friday's are truly the worst days of the week. I like being able to spend time with Mokuba, but that also means I no longer have any excuses not to come to work. Oh well, such is the life of Kaiba Seto. School, work, and Mokuba. Yeah, I'd say that pretty much sums up my life.

"Murata," Kaiba called down to his valet, "Ore no kuruma wa irimasu. Go-fun ato demasu."

"Hai, wakarimashita," Kaiba heard and began packing up his important papers and closing down his computer for the night. He knew it was better to leave the computer here anyway; when Mokuba made Kaiba promise to spend time togther, it was better not to have temptations close at hand.

A two minute elevator ride later, he was at his car next to Murata san. "Konya wa mada hitori desu ka?" the man asked.

Smirking, Kaiba answered, "Mochiron yo." Kaiba took his keys, stepped down into his blue Porsche 911, and sped out of the parking lot. One would suppose Kaiba would get tired of the same old question night after night from his odd valet, but it had really become part of his routine. Routine, of course, was good, and change was bad. That is the way of Kaiba Corp. Routine was making money and always staying one step ahead of the competition. If that were to change, well, it's not going to change so why bother.

With these thoughts clouding his head, the usually long drive from Kaiba Corp. to the Kaiba manor seemed relatively short. Thinking about anything that deviated from the norm, the routine was dangerous, Kaiba knew, but it always seemed to help time go by a little faster. For now, however, he sufficed to just park his car and hurry upstairs to meet his brother for their movie night.

Okay, well, unfortunately this is where I believe I'm going to have to end this chapter. It's getting quite late and I need to get up early to go shopping tomorrow. I know many of you don't really care, but I'll be sure to update as soon as possible, hopefully within the next couple of days or so.

Anyway, the gist of the Japanese conversations above were:

Between Kaiba and the secretary:

The secretary told Kaiba what time it was, and when he told her he knew, she tried to remind him of the promise he made to Mokuba. Irritated, he repeated what he had said earlier to the secretary. She acknowledged his irritation and backed down.

Between Kaiba and the valet:

Kaiba called down to the valet and told him Kaiba needed his car and that the car was to be ready in 5 minutes. When Kaiba got to his car, Murata asked Kaiba if he was still alone tonight, to which Kaiba replied, "Of course."


	2. Changes

Alright, I'd like to start off by apologizing how long it took to get this update posted. I've never been one for excuses, so I'll just say I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. Anyway, I'm so happy I have people interested in this story. The reviews really made me feel special, so please keep them coming. I did get some mixed reactions on the use of Japanese in my stories. I do enjoy being able to use what I've learned, but I'll make a promise to those of you who were irritated or confused by my Japanese in the previous chapter:

_The conversations in Japanese are purely for my own amusement and the amusement of people who want some Japanese experience in the story. The conversations in no way add anything whatsoever to any of the characters or the plot itself. If you don't like the Japanese, just skip it. I swear, you will not miss anything worthwhile._

With that said, I shall continue from where I left off. Please enjoy and leave a review! Thanks so much.

Oh yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I know if I said that the series would have gone in much different direction had any of us owned Yu-Gi-Oh that I would not be alone. But, until the day comes that one of us gets to make decisions for the show, I am more than happy to read, and now write, these fics.

Chapter 2: Changes

"Seto! Where have you been? I've been waiting for over half-an-hour for you to get home! What would you have done if..."

Grimacing slightly, Seto tried to defend himself by interjecting, "Mokuba, you know I always do my best to get home on time, especially when I have plans with you. However, you also know that sometimes I have to take care of certain tasks that need immediate attention. Furthermore..."

"Would you knock it off Seto? I'm just kidding," Mokuba said before his brother could start on _that_ speech again. _"Geez, you make one little joke and he starts going all "businessy" on me,_" Mokuba mumbled to himself.

Choosing to ignore Mokuba's jumbled words, Seto headed to the kitchen to grab the popcorn he could smell as soon as he walked in the door and returned to see his younger brother lying on the couch as the name of the production company slowly faded away to a black screen. Curious as to what his brother had chosen for their "viewing pleasure" tonight, Seto turned to Mokuba and asked in a whisper "What are we watching?"

Giggling, Mokuba replied, "Seto, why are you whispering? Seriously, we're the only ones here? Who could you possibly disturb?" Receiving a mock glare from his older brother, Mokuba refrained from continuing his jabs and simply said, "You'll just have to wait and see." With that, Mokuba reached over to the bowl of popcorn Seto had set down between them and started to bring the popcorn to his mouth by the fistful. Grinning slightly, Mokuba looked at Seto only to see his older brother more than slightly annoyed at his methods of feeding himself. "You know, Big Brother, if you had spent more time at home with me trying to teach me manners, maybe this wouldn't be a problem." Just as Seto was about to open his mouth to respond, the black on the screen started to lift and the scene of an animated desert started to appear. Mentally groaning, Seto immediately recognized the opening scene to Mokuba's favorite Disney movie _Aladdin_. Though he still couldn't understand why someone who was technically considered a teenager would continue to watch a movie like this one, he always enjoyed spending time with his brother. Seto did have to admit, that while he had grown rather tired of the movie after he'd had to watch it so many times over the years he had never really minded hearing the songs and the magical world to which they led him. Deep down, Seto knew he'd love to find the kind of love these movies from his childhood portrayed, but with his position and responsibilities there was no way that something like that could happen to him. Love just wasn't meant for some people, and Seto had long since come to accept that fact. As the four ascending bass notes started sounding in the background, Seto knew his favorite song from the movie had begun. "I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess..."

_At the same time in a karaoke room in downtown Domino City..._

"...now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world."

"Where the hell did _he_ learn to sing like that?" Bakura leaned over and asked Malik.

"I have no idea," Malik said, staring as a svelte blond belted out a perfectly pitched A on the word world. "How much do you want to bet that I could make him crack when he tries to sing Jasmine's part?" Malik asked Bakura with an evil grin.

As a smirk spread across Bakura's lips, he mouthed the words "fifty bucks." Apparently, that was all the motivation Malik needed, because as Katsuya reached the part of the chorus where Jasmine takes over, Malik started creeping up behind the tall blond boy. Too distracted by Katsuya's singing, Ryou turned just as Malik's hands grabbed Katsuya's ribs.

"Katsuya, look out," Ryou hurriedly tried to warn the singer, but both boys had already crashed to the floor. "Oh no, Katsuya, are you okay?"

"What the hell's your problem, Malik?" Katsuya yelled.

"Did you crack?" Malik answered.

"Did I what?"Katsuya yelled, even louder than before.

"Did your voice crack before you fell?" Malik rephrased.

"No I did not. How could I get the chance if I started falling before I'd even get to the point where it was possible? You fucktard. You know what guys, this night has been great fun and all, but I really think I'm done with this. I'll see you guys later okay?" Katsuya said as he left the room.

Ryou glared at Bakura, who, always quick to proclaim his innocence, immediately said, "Hey, it was Malik's idea, not mine. If you want to be mad at someone, get mad at him."

"That's a bullshit and you know it Bakura. Whatever happened, I know Malik wouldn't have done it on his own. You're always involved; you could have stopped it. I'm leaving too," Ryou spat at his yami and left the room to chase after Katsuya.

"Yami," Yugi said, "should I..."

"No, aibou, I think Ryou is capable of handling this one. After all, you know Katsuya, and too many people can be a bad thing also."

"I know..." Yugi said and leaned back into his lover's arms as they took the microphone and finished the song.

Outside, Ryou quickened his pace in an effort to catch up to his friend. "Katsuya, wait up!"

Back to Katsuya's Perspective"

The icy night air whipped around my body, leaving a slight numbing sensation on the outermost layer of my skin. Pulling my flimsy jacket a little tighter in an empty effort to block as much of the wind as possible, I hear Ryou calling me; he's jogging, which means that I'll have to listen to this sooner or later. Why not sooner rather than later? Oh good, there's a Mr. Donut. I guess you can always count on one to be around when you need an escape from cold weather, for a price of course. I slow my pace and turn to face Ryou as he gradually catches up with me. "You called?"

"I'm glad you decided to wait. I really didn't want to have to chase you all over the city."

Yeah, and knowing Ryou, he probably would have too. "Yeah, I figured. So, do you feel like a cup of coffee? It's gotta be 4 or 5 degrees out here."

"Well, coffee and I don't get along to well, but hot cocoa sounds pretty tempting. Hey, you wouldn't have stopped here on purpose would you?"

"Well what if I did," I replied. "Are you complaining?"

"Not particularly," Ryou said smiling innocently.

Well, I'm glad to get out of this wind. Honestly, I don't even know how the weather changes so quickly. Just a month and a half ago it was so hot I couldn't survive without my air condition and a fan. Now, I can barely stay outside long enough to walk a full city block. I'd almost consider that pathetic, except for the fact that I'd seen my father almost freeze to death in warmer weather than this with all that extra blubber to keep his heat. Well, I guess that compared to the amount of pity that deserved, a few shivers is nothing really. Anyway, it was good to be inside a warm store and waiting to order a warm cup of coffee.

"What do you want, Katsuya? I'm buying, I insist."

Now, I know Ryou's usually a push-over, but I know better than to try when he's trying to be sweet, especially when he's trying to make up for something he feels responsible for. Honestly, Bakura and Malik shouldn't even feel responsible for my departure, let alone Ryou. He's always taking the blame for Bakura's actions. In any case, my inability to spend time with my friends as of late really had an effect on me. I mean, they included me in everything and all, it's just, I don't know, there were so many inside jokes and what not that I wasn't around to be involved in that I just couldn't take it anymore. Kind of ironic, isn't it. Anzu's always placing so much importance on friendship, yet it was her fault I felt a distance from my own friends. Well, not entirely her fault, but enough so to make the situation ironic.

"Katsuya, I'm not letting you pay, now, tell me what you want already!" Ryou said, his waning patience showing in his slightly agitated voice.

Snapping out of that train of thought, I quickly answered, "Oh, a pon de double chocolate, and we'll split that hot chocolate."

"Okay, sure thing," Ryou said, looking a little happier.

"Sumimasen, pon de doburu chokora wo hitotsu to pon de ringu wo hitotsu kudasai," he said to the young woman dressed in a yellow shirt behind the counter.

"Pon de doburu cokora hitotsu to pon de ringu hitotsu desu ka." Ryou nodded. "Hai, kashikomarimashita." After putting the donuts on the tray, she turned around and asked, "Hoka ni wa?"

"Hotto kokoa wo hitotsu kudasai."

Making an "x" with her hands, the woman apologized, saying "Kyou wa hotto kokoa wa nain desu. Gomennasai."

"Sore jaa, amerikan koohii- wo kudasai."

"Hai, kashikomarimashita. Pon de doburu chokora hitotsu, hyaku juu go-en; pon de ringu hitotsu, hyaku go-en; amerikan ko-hi hitotsu, ni hyaku roku juu ni-en desu. Goukei wa yon hyaku hachi juu ni-en desu." Ryou handed over a couple of coins. "Go hyaku-en wo azukarishimasu. Otsuri wa juu hachi-en desu. Hai, arigatou gozaimashita."

Bringing the tray over to the table at which I had chosen to sit, Ryou walked carefully to avoid spilling the hot drink. Poor thing, they always fill those cups way to full; it's almost impossible to get whatever you're carrying from the counter to your seat with half of it ending up on the saucer while in transit. I guess that's what the saucer is for. Either way, I was still somewhat defrosting, and I was looking forward to that donut too. "Thanks Ryou," I said as he set the tray down on the table and took aside opposite me.

"Don't mention it," he said. "Oh, they don't have hot chocolate today, so I got you a coffee. I'll pass, though. I get really, really "cheery" after a cup of that stuff."

"Oh come on," I say in a mock-chiding voice. "Besides, I'm sure Bakura would _love_ you all "cheery."

A blush slowly creeping its way across Ryou's face, he whined "Katsuya...that's not fair. After all, I'

m just trying to make up for what Bakura and Malik did back there. It was totally, uncalled for. I mean..."

"Ryou," I interrupted, "it's fine. They're not the real reason I left. I just...never mind it's nothing."

"Oh no," Ryou said, "I didn't pay for your coffee and donut for nothing. You're gonna tell me exactly what's up, got it?"

"Really, it's nothing to worry about. I just feel a little "out of the loop," so to speak. It's been so long since I've been able to get away from Anzu and spend some real time with you guys. I don't get any of the inside jokes you guys share; I just kind of laugh along with everyone else so it doesn't look like I'm lost. I really like all of you guys as people, but playing 7th wheel is getting a little tough for me also. I mean, I don't care that you all are going out with each other. You know I'd _love_ to have found a guy who's as great for me you all are for each other, but being around all of you couples while I'm just a single guy, I don't know, just feels awkward. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'd rather spend time with you guys individually rather than as a group. Like here, now, with you, I'm much happier than I have been all night."

"Oh Katsuya," Ryou said through a broken smile and misty eyes, "I'm so sorry. I knew something was wrong, but I never would have guessed..."

Before he could finish the sentence, I said, "Ryou, stop. This is not anyone's fault. We all change a little bit, day by day. It's a fact of life. Usually, we're there with our friends to see the changes, and change with them, so we don't notice. When you spend a little time apart, though, those differences are accentuated. I'm not saying that I've moved on to other people. You guys are still the most important people in the world to me, after Shizuka, but I just need some time apart from the group thing until I can figure out everything. I hope you guys can just accept the person I've become since we last spent time together."

"I know if I said I could speak for everyone, you know I'd be lying," Ryou sad after a short pause to let my little speech sink in, but I know for certain I understand and accept you, and I'm sure that Yugi and Yami will as well. The other three probably won't mind either." Trying to add his form of humor, he added, "that is, if they even notice there's been a change at all. You know how thick headed they can be."

"Thanks Ryou. I've been wanting to talk about this with one of you for a while now," I answered honestly. Deciding to match Ryou's more light-hearted mood, I said, "Well, when you chased me down to talk you didn't know what you were getting yourself into, did you?"

Possibly sensing my desire to keep the mood lighter, Ryou lifted his gaze from the table back to me and smiled a true Ryou smile. "Sure didn't," he said. Having finished our donuts and the cup of coffee, we got up from the table and headed toward the entrance. "Well, do you want me to go with you, or do you want to go on alone from here," Ryou asked.

I could see the concern in his eyes, and decided I wouldn't mind the company. I did have the entire Mazaki home to myself. It was by no means a typically small Japanese home, and I could see it getting quite lonely at night. I just hope Bakura didn't decide to come over in the middle of the night to try and take back his little hikari from me. "Well, if you don't mind giving up a night with Bakura for me, I think it'd be nice to spend a little more time with you. We can raid Anzu's kitchen." After seeing the face that Ryou made, I figured it would be best to add, "It's okay, I promise. If it makes you feel any better, I have some groceries and stuff in my room and we can just eat my food. Is that okay?" With a nodded assent from Ryou we made our way back to the Mazaki house.

I knew it would be quicker and safer to take the bus instead of walking the 7 or 8k as I would normally do. Somehow, I think Ryou's worse with this cold weather thing than I am. "It says the next bus comes in about 5 minutes," Ryou said, his fingers vertically tracing the open spaces on the timetable attatched to the bus stop. "It's the last one too. Thank goodness. I was afraid we'd have to walk in this horrid weather." I chuckled a bit at that last part, having predicted so perfectly Ryou's response to the crisp, night air. "What's so funny," he asked me.

"Nothing. I just don't like the cold either, that's all," I answered and looked off in the distance. The bus would have to come around into the parking lot. Waiting for a bus at train stations is almost always kind of weird, at least during the day. So many buses come by within such a short amount of time, one usually has to pay very close attention to which bus is arriving so as to get on the right one. At this time of night, though, most of the bus lines will have already ended, so right now, we seemed to be in luck that the last bus of the evening would get us to where we needed to go.

"I think I see the bus," Ryou said, spying two particularly wide-spaced lights off in the distance. He was probably right. The only types of vehicles with lights like that here in Japan are buses and big trucks, and no trucks of that size would be roaming around these streets right now. Sure enough, as the lights got closer, the rest of the lighted interior cabin came in to view.

"There must not be very many people who needed a ride if it's this early. Oh well, I guess we'll have the bus to ourselves," I said, and Ryou seemed to nod slightly in agreement. Getting on the bus and taking the ticket with a little 6 on it, we took our seats in the third row on the left, passenger side of the bus. I, myself, never much cared for sitting behind the bus driver. He, and yes it's always a "he" here, would usually want older ladies to sit behind him so they can tell him where to stop. Nice guys that they are, they'll usually stop pretty much anywhere for an older woman, even if it's between stops to make it easier for them. Anyway, we, Ryou and I, looked around to find, in fact, that we were the only people on the bus. "Wow," I said, "I thought I was just kidding."

"Yeah, me too," Ryou replied. The rest of the bus ride was spent in a comfortable silence as we watched the lights of the city pass by our window. Upon reaching our stop, we dropped the money for the distance we had traveled, along with the little paper ticket into the collection box, and got off the bus. "Ummm," Ryou began, "I'm not really sure where Anzu's house is. I mean, I've never been there."

"We're just taking a left up at the stop light and walking two blocks down," I told him. "You'll know it when you see it, trust me." Now when I said the Mazaki house wasn't small, that was a bit of an understatement. I'm really not sure where they get their money from, but the house in which I was currently living with said family was a full 6 bedroom house. Now, that may be a small number for some places, but here in Domino City, where land was scarce and costly, a house like this must have gone for quite a pretty penny. As if on cue, we came upon the home, and Ryou gasped. He saw the name "Mazaki" on the mailbox as we arrived at the front yard of the home. "Welcome to the Mazaki home," I told him.

"This is where you've been living for the past two months," Ryou asked, the shock in his voice quite evident at this point. "It's huge and appears to be very well done. I can't believe it."

"Well," I said, "you have to remember that the price I pay for living in it is putting up with Madame Anzu for almost 12 hours everyday. If that's a price you're willing to pay, then by all means, come and join me."

With a little shiver, Ryou said, "No thanks, Katsuya, I think I'll pass on this one. Besides, I don't think Bakura would like for me to leave him. Oh my gosh, that reminds me, I need to call him and tell him where I'm gonna be. He'll have a fit if he can't find me."

"Well we can call him from inside. After all, we wouldn't want Bakura to throw a fit. I don't think poor Domino City is capable of that kind of disaster," I half-joked with Ryou. Seriously, we both know full well that if Bakura felt so inclined, this city could topple in a matter of minutes. I guess he could be called a _touch_ psychotic, but at least since he's gotten together with Ryou, Ryou has been able to keep it under control. In all honesty, I'd have to say that Bakura must really love Ryou if Bakura chooses Ryou over his love of destruction. I guess it's just another facet of my friends' relationships of which I am a little jealous.

After entering the home and setting our belongings on the table under an elliptical mirror in the foyer, we headed to the kitchen so Ryou could use the phone to call his boyfriend. After a 2 minute conversation, Ryou met me in the living room where I had passed the time by watching the news. Not much to report in the headlines: just a weather forecast predicting even colder weather as we headed into late autumn and early winter. No snowfall yet though, so that meant we'd still have school for at least another couple of weeks. Coming up behind me and seeing the same weather forecast, Ryou turned to me and asked, "How in the world can Anzu and her family possibly go camping in this weather?"

"Oh, that's easy," I told him. "You see, for them, they're going 'camping.' As in they're going to their cabin in the country side. They pretty much stay inside playing board games like balderdash, outburst, and cranium. You know, that kind of thing. It's the Mazaki way of 'getting in touch with nature and each other.' It's also the reason that I'm glad I'm still here."

"I see," Ryou answered. "So you're happier here than you would be if you went with them. Well, I guess I'm glad your happy."

"Yeah," I said. "Anyway, what did Bakura say? It didn't take you very long to convince him to let you stay here." Honestly, I really wanted to know what Bakura said. He and Ryou have hardly been separated since they started going out around New Year's.

"Oh, Bakura? He's actually a push-over once you get to know him," Ryou replied. "If you want to know the truth, I'm the more stubborned one between the two of us. I'm his weak spot, and I know it." At this, I raised my right eyebrow; I never would have thought Ryou would be one to exploit someone's weakness, let alone his the weakness of his lover. "I almost never use it, but, if I really want something, I almost always get my way." Ah, that made more sense. Ryou would be one of the people that would never use anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Ryou, it's really not necessary that you stay," I told him. I knew that was a lie, now that he was here. I liked being able to talk to someone who I know understood me. Still, being the source of irritation for Bakura is far more deadly than feeling a little lonely.

"Yes, it is," Ryou said firmly. "Besides, Bakura and I have had more than enough time with each other these past few months. If anything, he can go out and have a good time without me. I know there are some things that he misses doing that he hasn't been able to do since he's been with me."

"Yeah, I can imagine," I told Ryou.

"Well, we have an agreement," Ryou explained. "We both agreed that we fell in love with each other for who we are. I won't try to change him, and he won't try to change me. The only condition for our relationship is that I will refrain from forcing him to do things he considers to effeminate, and he will refrain from forcing me to watch him do those horrible things in which he takes so much pleasure."

"Well, that's fair" I said. Not wanting to know much more about Bakura's other side or the relationship that Ryou and Bakura share, I decided to shift the topic to other things. "So, Ryou, have you seen that Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children movie yet? I mean, the plot's not fantastic, but the picture quality is to die for. Not to mention Cloud and Sephiroth are pretty damn hot, if I do say so myself."

"That sounds great," Ryou answered.

For the rest of the night, Ryou and I cycled between watching movies, playing video games, and making snacks in the kitchen. It had really been a while since I last had that much fun.

Okay, well, I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer for making you all wait so long for an update. It may feel like the plot is moving a little slowly, but I'm just trying to get Jou and Kaiba's characeristics set up. I'm thinking that I'll have the next chapter predominately about Kaiba, especially since this one was mainly about Jou. After that, the plot will really start to pick up, I promise.

In any case, the Japanese in this chapter was purely a conversation that takes place often in Japan, and is also very similar to one I had at a Mr. Donut just last week. Basically, Ryou orders one pon de chocolate for Jou and one pon de ring for himself. The woman behind the counter said she understood and, after she had the donuts on the plate, asked if there was anything else. That was when Ryou asked for the hot chocolate. The woman then made an "x" with her arms and said that they didn't have any hot chocolate today. So Ryou got an American Coffee instead. Finally, the woman recited every item ordered and the individual cost for each, took the 500 yen coin that Ryou gave her, and handed him the change.


End file.
